1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical network-powered hand-held power tool such as, in particular, a hammer drill, a chisel or percussion drilling tool, a motor-driven saw such as, in particular, compass or saber saw, a cutting tool, or a grinding tool, in particular an angle grinding tool. The hand-held power tool includes a housing from which a network cable projects for connection with the electrical network, and a connection device that is arranged on the through-opening through which the network cable extends, and that connects the network cable with the hand-held power tool cabling. The connection device has electrical connection means with which the network cable is connectable, and securing means for securing the network cable. The housing has a mounting opening which is closed with a mounting cover. Upon lifting of the mounting cover, displacing it away from the housing, the connection device becomes accessible for repair purposes or for replacing the network cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With such hand-held power tools, an expensive disassembly of the housing for replacing the network cable is avoided. Rather, the mounting cover needs to be simply removed from the housing in order to separate or to establish electrical and mechanical connections of the connection device.
German Publication DE 100 05 989 A1 discloses a hand-held power tool in which a specific service cover is provided in the region of a through-opening through which a network cable extends. The service cover can be unscrewed from the housing. Thereby, the through-opening region in which electrical connection means and securing means are provided and which should be released or connected for replacing the network cable, is exposed.
With a known construction of a power tool, it is possible, by only removing the service cover, to make accessible the mounting region that is relevant for replacing or servicing the network cable. Otherwise, the housing can remain closed.
The drawback of the known hand-held power tool consists in that the service cover should be made relatively large in order to provide a convenient access to all of electrical and mechanical connections. On the other hand, the stability of the housing can be noticeably reduced if the service cover is too large.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held power tool in which the drawbacks of the known power tool are eliminated, and a comfortable access to the connection device is possible with a lesser weakening of the housing stability.